Fichier:JUDY GARLAND 'THE TROLLEY SONG'. A CLOSEUP.
Description Performed by Judy Garland and Chorus in the film 'Meet Me in St. Louis', 1944. A High Quality, Full Screen Close Up.This video was a pleasure to make. ...'The Trolley Song' is such a well known song of Judy's - from MMISL & concert tours - that I didn't expect to find anything new or fresh about it. But I did! As a close up, I can see the intricacies of Judy's face, her eyes ... & of all the close up videos I've done, this was the most surprising gift. I hadn't seen the movement & facial expressions of Judy as clearly. She's glowing ... Some interesting facts: Ralph Blaine wrote the lyrics. He was told to write a song about trolleys for the movie, and was having a hard time coming up with inspiration. He finally came up with some lyrics when he went to the library and found a children's book with a picture of a St. Louis trolley car with the caption: "Clang, clang, clang went the jolly little trolley." In 2004, the American Film Institute ranked this #26 on the 100 Greatest Songs in American Films list. Words and music by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane. Nominated for Best Song Academy Award for 1944 ~ALL~ Clang ,clang, clang went the trolley Ding, ding, ding went the bell Zing, zing, zing went my heartstrings as we started for Huntington Dell. Chug, chug, chug went the motor Bump, bump, bump went the brake Thump, thump, thump went my heartstrings as we glided for Huntington Lake. The day was bright, the air was sweet The smell of honeysuckle charmed me off my feet I tried to sing, but couldn't squeak In fact I felt so good I couldn't even speak Buzz, buzz, buzz went the buzzer Time to all disembark, Time to fall went my heartstrings as we got off at Huntington Park As we got off at Huntington Park. ~Judy~ With my high-starched collar, and my high-topped shoes And my hair piled high upon my head I went to lose a jolly hour on the Trolley and lost my heart instead. With his light brown derby and his bright green tie He was quite the handsomest of men I started to yen, so I counted to ten then I counted to ten again Clang, clang, clang went the trolley Ding, ding, ding went the bell Zing, zing, zing went my heartstrings From the moment I saw him I fell Chug, chug, chug went the motor Bump, bump, bump went the brake Thump, thump, thump went my heartstrings When he smiled I could feel the car shake He tipped his hat, and took a seat He said he hoped he hadn't stepped upon my feet He asked my name, I held my breath I couldn't speak because he scared me half to death Chug, chug, chug went the motor Plop, plop, plop went the wheels Stop, stop, stop went my heartstrings As he started to go then I started to know how it feels When the universe reels ~All~ The day was bright, the air was sweet The smell of honeysuckle charmed you off you're feet You tried to sing, but couldn't squeaks In fact, you loved him so you couldn't even speak ~Judy~ Buzz, buzz, buzz went the buzzer Plop, plop, plop went the wheels Stop, stop, stop went my heartstrings As he started to leave I took hold of his sleeve with my hand And as if it were planned he stay on with me And it was grand just to stand with his hand holding mine To the end of the line *No copyright infringement intended* http://www.youtube.com/user/MicheleBell1 Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:VidéosCatégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:VidéosCatégorie:VidéosCatégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:VidéosCatégorie:VidéosCatégorie:VidéosCatégorie:VidéosCatégorie:VidéosCatégorie:Vidéos